


Jasmine

by IfCujoWereSappho



Series: Our Safeword Is [1]
Category: Gakuen Heaven - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, M/M, Safeword Use, Sappho can't really kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:13:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9714764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfCujoWereSappho/pseuds/IfCujoWereSappho
Summary: PLEASE NOTE: there is not a safe way to actually choke someone, the story here depicts Risk *Aware* Kink based on a very specific scenario in my head, please do NOT take it in any way as instruction on breath play.





	

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE NOTE: there is not a safe way to actually choke someone, the story here depicts Risk *Aware* Kink based on a very specific scenario in my head, please do NOT take it in any way as instruction on breath play.

(Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Heaven or any recognizable characters, SPRAY/Higuri Yuu do.

Non/Self-Beta'd: all mistakes, bad writing and OOCness are mine)

-

 

“ _ Jasmine _ .”

As soon as the word left Omi, so did Kaoru’s hands, the one on the base of his erection and the one digging into the front of his windpipe. The way Kaoru pressed caused more pain and a burning in Omi’s chest rather than cutting off his breathing. Or at least, that’s how it was supposed to be. For a split second Kaoru looked panicked but he reigned it in right away, a Dom was supposed to be responsible, supposed to keep their sub safe. 

“It’s okay,” Omi panted.

“Tell me what happened,” Kaoru instructed, trying to sound gentle about it.

He schooled himself and tried to un-straddle Omi’s bare hips but Omi grabbed his wrist. 

Omi smiled at him, “I’m okay.”

“Can I kiss you?”

Omi’s smile only became warmer, “please.”

Kaoru cupped Omi’s face and kissed him hungrily but made himself pull away to look his lover in the eye.

“Tell me what happened,” he repeated.

 

“It was still too much,” Omi admitted, “it burned in my chest right away.”

“I should have safeworded before you,” Kaoru sighed, “I don’t want to do that again, not like that.”

“Sor-”

“What do you want now Omi?” Kaoru interrupted. He stood, “I’m going to get you a glass of water.”

“A shirt perhaps?” Omi answered, then mumbled to himself, “ _ and something sweet _ .”

Kaoru was already pulling on his pants and Omi watched that lovely backside and waist with an appreciative expression. 

“Don’t move,” Kaoru instructed. 

He wrapped the blanket around Omi and kissed his forehead before leaving. He couldn’t have stayed away if he tried though, returning only a few minutes later with a glass and something else in a napkin. He set them down on the bedside table and crawled up next to Omi.

“Here,” he held the glass with one hand as Omi held it with one of his own, leaving his other in the blanket cocoon. 

When Omi stopped before finishing the last fourth or so, Kaoru took it back and handed him the napkin.

“Kaoru,” Omi beamed, “you brought me a cookie in bed?”

Kaoru tried not to scowl and Omi appreciated the effort, even if he had to tease by making a show of eating the cookie slowly. He set the napkin aside when he was finished and this time did hear Kaoru huff.

“I hate too sweet things,” Kaoru said, he licked Omi’s chin and the corner of his mouth, “you had crumbs.”

 

Omi let his lover drape a shirt over him, (Kaoru’s own, silky and button down) and help him into it. Kaoru drew him into an embrace, kissing and petting his hair and face.

“You did well,” Kaoru said and kissed his forehead again. “So well Omi, I’m so glad you said it, so glad you’re okay. You’re so good Omi. I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> For Marfisa, I hope you enjoy me sappy-fying these two  
> -  
> nothing will take my headcanon that these two are secretly kinky and adoring af in private


End file.
